Brotherly Bond
by digitalspirits
Summary: When trouble surfaces, the Okumura brothers may suffer from damage, but in the end, will stand side-by-side, having attained victory with their own hands. I forgot to mention the YAOI.


"Hey, Yukio." Rin Okumura called to his younger brother, swaying to and fro, in his swivel chair. Yukio Okumura looked up from his text book, flicking his pencil across his desk.

"What, Nii-san!? This is the eighteenth time you've pestered me today! When will you be satisfied!?" He held his arms out before him, his palms facing upward as his fingers twitched. His Brandeis-blue eyes were filled with agitation, hidden beneath the glare across his glasses.

"I just wanted to ask if you had a lot of work to do." Rin replies, taking the open text book off of his own face briefly.

"Why would you ask that? Is there something you want?" Yukio's arms fall to his sides, as he settles back into his chair.

"...No... Just curious, you know?" The demon hesitated, gradually coming to a stop in his sway.

"There is, isn't there?" The Rust-haired boy sighed, letting his head fall back over the top of the seat. "Well? What is it, Nii-san?"

"Okay. Well, I was thinking that you could fill out a form of dismissal for me... for the whole day tomorrow..?" Rin nervously fidgeted.

"Wha-!? Nii-san, why would you want to do something so irresponsible like that!? You better have a damn good reason!" Yukio roared at his less-mature, elder brother.

"I'm going on a date with Shiemi tomorrow." The Ex-Wire answers nonchalantly.

Yukio froze, forcing a steady voice. "Then do it yourself."

"Huh?"

"If you want to ditch class so bad, then write it yourself!" He thunders, grabbing hold of his collar.

"Yu-"

The boy lifts his brother off of the floor, cornering him into the side of the bunk. "You don't even do your homework. And you expect me to sympathize with a reckless idiot like you!?"

Cringing, Rin forces his weight onto his younger brother's, pinning him onto the floor.

"I shouldn't have asked. After all, you're only jealous because I'm stronger than you. You rely on me in battle, because I inherited more of Satan's flames, but you're the true fiend when it comes to greed. You won't let me rely on you for simple thinks like paperwork, and you belittle me because of my lack of effort in school."

"I may have inherited a majority of the demon blood, but you're the true demon!"

"Shut up!" Yukio grimaces, lacing his hands around his brother's neck. Rin drives his fist into his brother's face.

Yukio responds by slamming his knee into Rin's side, sending him a few feet away from him on the floor of their dorm room.

Yukio's glasses slip off of his face, as he bolts, slamming his shoulder into his brother. Rin grabs the hem of Yukio's collared shirt in the spur of the moment, tossing him against the wall.

"What was that!?" Shima gives a feminine shriek, his head searching the room vigorously in alert.

"Must've been our lovely neighbors." Suguro suggested sarcastically.

"Should we go check up on them?" Shima slipped out from under the sheets.

"If it helps you sleep at night." Suguro agreed.

The only sound dominating the aura of the dorm room was the heavy breaths, and inaudible growls of threats between the twins.

"Okumura-kun and Okumura-kun are fighting!" Shima exclaims worriedly.

"I couldn't see that. Thanks for pointing that out, Shi-Moron." Suguro grumbles.

"Cheesy." Shima muttered, pouting. "Did you say something?" Suguro pries threateningly.

"Nope." He shook his head. "Well, do you think we should stop them?"

The twins thrash at each other, tossing one another across the room, or pinning them and striking the other. Shima and Suguro stand in astonishment. The first fist fight between the Okumura brothers was quite the amusing scene.

Suddenly, they both grab the other's swivel chair, and run at each other. They symmetrically synchronize as they slam the seat of the swivel chairs into each other's cranium. Moments later, they fall unconscious, Rin collapsing over Yukio.

"Did you get it?" Suguro nudges the pink-haired boy with his elbow. "Yep. Uploading it right now." Shima nods, putting away his phone.

"What happened here?" Shura asks abruptly, her hands landing harshly on the oblivious shoulders of the conscious boys.

"Oh! Sh-Shura! Well... uh..." They stammer nervously.

Yukio lies in the bed of the infirmary, gazing at the white-tile ceiling.

 ** _I'm in pain, but it's not my body. I'm only worried for Nii-san. I keep thinking about what he said, though... 'I'm going on a date with Shiemi..' Geez. Why does it hurt?_**

He rested his forearm across his forehead, hiding the burning in his face.

"I should make sure he's okay." He murmured to himself.

The rust-haired boy swiped the curtains beside him, only to find a blonde sitting beside his elder brother. His fists clenched, and the inflammation stirred in his chest.

"Did you write it yet?" Yukio steadies, trying his best to keep his composure.

Rin groans, looking over to his brother, sniffling.

Shiemi grasps her hands around Rin's forearm affectionately. The infuriating heat stirs more vigorously within Yukio.

"What if I wrote it for you, Rin?" She offers, giving a warm smile.

Rin stood silent for a moment, and before he opened his mouth, he was immediately interrupted.

"I wrote it earlier." Yukio sighs, grabbing a neatly folded paper, and handing it to his brother. "Be grateful. Filling out that excuse form took an hour of my time."

Rin stared blankly at the paper, and gradually, his eyes enlarged, attaining a gleam of awe. Abruptly, the Ex-Wire leaps up and onto his younger brother.

"Thank you, thank you, Yukio~!" He laughed joyfully, embracing his brother playfully. "You can come too!"

"Huh? Come where?" Yukio asked, suddenly struck into confusion.

"Shiemi and I are going to get ice cream tomorrow. And to show my gratitude, you're coming along!" Rin cheers enthusiastically.

The blonde is a bit puzzled. After all, it seemed like a date at first.

"Aww... I dropped ice cream on my shirt." Shiemi whines, dabbing her skirt with a napkin.

"I'll be right back."

Minutes after complete silence, Rin asks,

"Yukio, let me try yours."

"What? No. That'd be indirect kissing."

"You don't want to kiss?" Rin teases, pouting.

"It's not that..." He mutters under his breath.

"Good." Rin snatches his brother's wrist, helping himself to a slab of the chocolate-mint-chip ice cream. Heat rises to the younger twin's face.

"Here, Yukio. You try mine."

"Why are we doing this again?" Izumo sighs. "You were the only one at the dorm." Shima grumbles quietly. "Make sure you catch the kiss."

"Are you sure they're going to kiss? It's their **first** date." Izumo says, doubtfully.

"Don't be so negative."

Izumo shook her head, angling the phone towards where Yukio and Rin were sitting.

"Wait... is that..?" Izumo's eyes widened, elbowing Shima.

"Wha-!?"

Yukio and Rin press the space between them, their lips colliding and shaping with each other. Melted ice cream dribbles down the corners of their mouths, as they force more intimacy.

As they part, Rin chuckles playfully.

"See? You're such a demon, Yukio."

"You're surprisingly masochistic, Nii-san." Yukio humors back.

"What was that about?" Shima demanded, slamming his palm into the long table.

"What do you mean?" The twins synchronize.

"Yesterday,you ..."

"It's just a brotherly bond..." They chuckle nervously.

Meanwhile, Shiemi remained oblivious, and yet, still pondering about her and Rin's relationship.

"That's what family's for." Rin grins widely.


End file.
